


All Your Love

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco want's to be the only one Harry loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to their respected owners.

“Harry I don’t see the problem with wanting to be the only one you love.”

“It isn’t a problem…it’s just…” He struggled and scratched the back of his head.

“I want to be the only one you do crazy things for. I don’t want you to spend an entire night recreating a special day for anyone but me…I don’t want the entire world Harry. I just want you. I only want you and your attention and love.” Draco bit his lower lip, hating the way he sounded like such a girl. “Is that so bad?”

Harry laughed and pulled Draco into his chest, burying his nose in his hair. “No…it isn’t bad.” He mumbled and kissed Draco’s temple. “Not bad at all.”

“Good.” Draco mumbled into Harry’s chest.

“By the way,” Harry leaned back grinning. “I like this emotional side of you.”

He ducked just in time to avoid a punch.


End file.
